geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Idea!
Jane Doe # Martinez cocked his pistol and walked into the abandoned warehouse. Well, almost abandoned. The one remaining life in there? He was the reason for the pistol. Dust in the air. The smell of sweat. People had been here not long ago. That, or Martinez’s man stunk bad. He’d given a heck of a chase, so either was possible. They’d spent hours like that, tearing through the desert heat in cars, then on foot, and the warehouse’s roof provided a reprieve from the sun, if not the heat. “Denny,” he shouted, his voice echoing across the tarped boxes and dusty desert air. “I know you’re in here.” A single deafening roar from his man’s assault rifle punctuated his call like an exclamation point. A familiar, smug face came up from behind a box in the western corner. Though the sound had startled him, Martinez smiled as he pulled his sunglasses down and locked eyes with the target. “Step out from behind the box,” he said. “Let me kill you quick.” He tried his own exclamation point, but Denny ducked back behind his cover by the time Martinez had lifted his arm to fire. The 9mm pistol sounded weak following a rifle like that. Another rifle shot. Martinez thought for a second he felt pain. He was sure it was just a stab in the gut from his nerves. Not, as he first imagined, a bullet. “Cheap shots,” Martinez said, conveniently forgetting his own a few seconds prior. “I can play that.” He waited for Denny’s head to surface as a flashbulb started to burst in his head. The box was wooden. He could shoot through the thing. He smiled again—this time at his own stupidity. pop pop pop The three rounds sent splinters flying and polluted the warehouse air with even more dust. The gunsmoke and sawdust irritated his lungs so badly he had to cough. The lack of a similar one from behind the box indicated at least one of the rounds had found Denny. One step forward, then another. Nothing but silence from his man. He’d done it, he hoped. He was ready to cash the contract. Retire to the Caribbean and— A final pop. Martinez was conscious up until the second he hit the floor. The rifle’s muzzle, poking almost invisibly from one of the hole’s he’d shot through the box, looked more like a smiling mouth to him than anything, even with the smoke coming out of it. # #The first punch glanced Tyler’s chin. He noticed too late that it was a feint, though, when the second punch doubled him over and expelled the last bit of choked air from his beer-weighted belly.It was a heck of a shot. Outside of having the wind knocked from him, which he always hated, Tyler noticed a fair amount of pain with the gutshot, which was something he wasn’t used to. A hit to the face, yes, or even the kidney...but the gut shouldn’t have been much more than discomfort, if that.Fortunately, he was used to it all. A veteran of bar fights in four states and countless cities, even being out of air was something Tyler knew how to deal with.He stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at his opponent—some punk college boy with a smart mouth—right in his shifty little eyes. The kid tried to stand tall, but he was about to pee his pants he was so scared. Tyler had him where he wanted him.“You…little…” Tyler took a lurching step forward with each word. On the third, he swung: “Punk!”The blow felt too sluggish. Tyler knew the second he launched it. The spry, smirking college kid ducked under it. Before Tyler could even register the dodge, however, another body shot, this one to his ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through his torso. He didn’t fall—he made absolutely sure he did not fall—but it was a lot closer than he’d have liked. In other bars, where he was more well-known, his reputation would have already taken a beating whether he won the fight or not.The kid went in for another shot. Tyler shoved him off. Seeing the kid scoot back so far against the weight of it gave him a second wind. He covered the distance between them. Threw three more punches that did land. The kid fell.Then, he stood again.It was unreal. Between the pain in his guts and ribs and the general confusion (some would call it being punch drunk), the sight of the kid on his feet after the patented Tyler left-right-left was not something he wanted to see. He threw a haymaker that the kid ducked but didn’t parry, then another that the kid swung under again—and responded in turn with an uppercut.Click. The sound of Tyler’s upper and lower rows of teeth making unplanned contact sickened him. Still, he kept his feet. He had to. Falling down was not—Tyler woke up in the ambulance with a bad ache—both in his head and his ego.“Punk,” he said again, his throat sore from the effort of speaking that single word. DZ: #She knew they couldn't speak. It was against the rules. But it didn't change the fact that she needed him. Trembling, she held her hands out, his doing the same. He carefully unfolded his hands, gently encasing his around hers. He didn't need to speak; his message was known in her heart; the touch was all they needed, and they knew they would make it. #"I don't have anything left. Everything I cared about is gone, ravaged by the wind, driven into the ground, whatever. All I know is that they finally won. I'm broken." #"For the first time in two years, we were no longer under the shadow of the horrid grate. We looked around but everything seemed to be desolate...like we were the only two people in the world. #He watched as the Crimson spread across the white tile, pooling under the curtain that hid the certain horror from him. He muttered his friends name under his breath for the last time, but it was more than just a name. It was a goodbye. It was a silent prayer. It was a pitiful hope that it was a quick death with no suffering. But Beck knew better. #" " he said. "Quite a prize to be had." He towered over me, stroking a fingertip across my cheek. I flinched and turned my head away from him, my breathing short and shallow. "Don't touch her," Luka growled quietly. "Oh, don't worry. I have something much crueler in mind." He slipped on black gloves. "Unfortunately, I can't kill you. But-" he leaned into my face, our noses almost touching. "I can break you." #He marched over to me with fire burning in his eyes, I could have sworn he was going to scream his head off at me, but he did something even worse. He kissed me. #certain signs get certain emotion vials ejected into there systems, but the the love vial is only legal during reproduction months. T.G.C # End of the line. One last stop. Though he’d heard it described as “underground,” Davis was loath to call the last round of the fight anything close to that since it took place on the roof of a building. And what a roof it was. Packed with promoters, gamblers, fans of all types, the only man he found honorable of the whole bunch was his opponent, who stood at the edge opposite his own with his sword glinting in the late evening city sun. This was crazy. He knew it. Crazy didn’t mean the two remaining swords on the roof—his, a broadsword and his opponent’s, a thin curved hookblade—hadn’t spilled a lot of blood that day. Both blades looked almost pink in the dying light. He made brief eye contact with his opponent, who only smirked at him. He didn’t want to admit the move gave his man the edge, but it had. “GENTLEMEN.” The fat announcer man stepped between them. What Davis wouldn’t have given to open his belly, instead. “BEGIN.” And they were off. The crowd shied back as the opponent, all youth and lean muscle, leapt catlike from the ledge, waving the hooked blade in figure eights multiple times before touching down on the roof again. Davis cracked a smile. This time, he made sure to make eye contact. For a brief moment, he could see uncertainty in his opponent’s eyes. He felt grateful for the advantage. Advancing. Advancing. The man charged at him with the hooked blade upheld, going to his foreswing and following it with a backswing. Davis dodged the first and met the second with his broadsword. The weight of the thing sent his opponent’s blade back, back, back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands. Striking. This arcing shot sliced the fabric of Davis’s shirt at the midsection. It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps a centimeter. His man staggered. Davis swung. His broadsword missed, though not close enough to eat fabric. The opponent managed another smirk, this time at the spryness of his dodge. Davis had to admit it was impressive, but this time, the sight only made him angrier. Swing. Swing. Swing. The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found flesh. The heavy broadsword ate through his opponent as easily as air. The fighter dropped to a knee, tried to stand, and dropped again. “A WINNER!” The fat man stepped towards the center again, making sure not to sully his expensive shoes with the loser’s blood. “CLAIM YOUR PRIZE. OR, THE BONUS!” Davis looked at his man. The most honorable man there, yes, but the wound was bad enough to kill him. That, and Davis needed money. He raised his sword and smiled one last time, avoiding eye contact as he brought it down for the last strike of the tourney. # Plain old promts! *His fairly short sleeved, leather jacket covers him to well above his waist and is almost completely buttoned up at the bottom right side. The sleeves of his jacket are quite wide and reach down to just above his hands, they're decorated with a single thread lining from top to bottom. The jacket has a deep, rectangular neckline which reveals part of the graceful shirt worn below it and is worn with a long leather belt, which is held together by a big belt buckle. The leather belt is solely decorative and a status symbol. His pants are simple and wide and reach down to his bound cloth boots. The boots are made from a fairly rare cloth, but are otherwise quite simple. *Her relatively simple dress flows from top to bottom and has a round neckline, which charmingly reveals the luxurious dress worn below it. The ornate, tightly tied fabric of her dress covers her stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a slender cloth band worn fairly low around her waist. Below the cloth band the dress flows down wide and hides the dress below. The front of the top dress reaches the ground generously, the back continues to flow a short length behind her and ends in a narrow curve. Her sleeves are incredibly long and quite wide, their flow is broken up below the elbow where they're divided by simple, graceful bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the edges of the dress. *This skillfully created recurve crossbow has been masterfully constructed of only the finest ipe wood. Its string is made from favorable grass fiber, it's an extremely rare material around these parts of the world. The limbs have been decorated with rows of small teeth and end in long points ornamented with magic runes. The stock is wrapped in rare leather and decorated with tribal paintings. The bulky quiver is made from rare fur and hide and is supposed to be worn around the archer's back. The outer side has been decorated with many small spikes, which could very well be done in a significant way for the archer. In the hands of a trained archer this bow is capable of firing arrows up to 13 meters while still retaining lethal power.Get a description *Agguni: Language of Agea *Thirteen thick, round towers reach twice the height of the next tallest building in this elegant castle and are connected by lower, narrow walls made of yellow stone. *Crude windows are scattered generously across the walls in a seemingly random pattern, along with asymmetric crenelations for archers and artillery. A great gate with giant wooden doors, a draw bridge and large crenelations protects those in need of aid in this rough mountain pass and it's the only way in, if you can make it that is. Large boulders litter the fields outside the castle, paths to and from the castle snake around them and farm plots are small and scattered all around. This castle has clearly stood the test of time and its inhabitants are intend on making sure it stays that way for ages to come.*Eleven thin, square towers surround the castle, they reach twice the height of the walls and are connected by enormous, thin walls made of light red stone.Dull windows are scattered thinly across the walls in an asymmetric pattern, along with symmetric holes for archers and artillery. A vast gate with giant metal doors, a regular bridge and a moat guards the only place with water within these hot, dry lands and it's the only way in, if you can make it that is. A handful of waterfalls flow into various small rivers and provide the precious farm fields outside the castle with needed water. This castle has clearly stood the test of time, the rocks of the walls are aged and vines and plants grow inside the cracks, but this castle will last for ages to come. *Blood, there's blood everywhere. It's drenched my clothes, they're sticky and heavy and red. Red, everything is red, even the ground below me is turning red with blood. My blood.I should lay down, why am I still standing? I'm so tired, yet somehow I'm still standing. It makes no sense. Body, please, I want to rest. Lay down already, it's okayHopeless, this is absolutely hopeless. I'm going to die, I know it. But I don't want to, I don't want to die I want to live. Please, I want to live. Is there nobody out there? Please, save me. I'm so dizzy, everything is spinning around me. I feel like.. I think I might pass out. No, no I can't pass out. I'll lay down on the floor to save my energy. This'll do, for now. But everything is still spinning. No matter, somebody will find me soon and then everything will be alright. This is it, isn't it? I'm going to die, I know it now. Oh god, I'm going to die right here, all alone. I don't want to die, I don't want to die. There's too much.. There's too many people.. I don't want to die. I feel woozy. Everything is distorted and hazy. It's hard to make sense of everything, I can't focus. My head's too heavy to lift, I'll just close my eyes instead. I'll miss you.**Wide umber eyes sit lightly within the creature's narrow, narrow skull, which gives the creature a menacing looking appearance.Several tendrils sit atop its head, just above its tiny, angular ears. Large fan-like skin and bone structures runs down the sides of each of its jaw lines.Its nose is small and has two thin, curved nostrils and there's a crystal growth on its chin. Several sharp teeth poke out from the side of its mouth and reveal only a fraction of the terror hiding inside. A huge neck runs down from its head and into a massive body. The top is covered in curved scales and rows of armor plating runs down its spine.Its bottom is covered in narrow scales and is colored much lighter than the rest of its body. Four long limbs carry its body and allow the creature to stand towering and proud. Each limb has 6 digits, each of which end in thorny nails seemingly made of onyx. Graceful wings grow starting from just above its shoulders and end all the way down at its pelvis. The wings are curved, the insides of the wing seem to be made of thin crystals and small, sharp tips grow from each ending like massive spears. Its flat tail ends in a curved talon and is covered in the same curved scales as its body. **Her luxurious dress flows from top to bottom and has a halter neckline, which daintily reveals the refined dress worn below it. The delicate, buttoned up fabric of her dress covers her stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a dark ribbon worn fairly high around her waist. Below the ribbon the dress opens up to the right and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress easily reaches the ground in the front, the back continues to flow a good length behind her and ends in a narrow tip. Her sleeves are fairly short and narrow, their flow is broken up below the elbow where they change color and where they're divided by simple, stylish bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the sleeves, bottom and neckline of the dress. **Once the mountain weeps with molten fury, two siblings shall mark a reunion of friends and bring forth a time of prosperity and the rise of a new evil. #Low battery. Exactly the two words I didn’t want to see right now. #After sitting at the same desk for three years, I figured I was beyond seeing anything new. I was wrong. #“Have you seen this?” #Rain turned the narrow path into a steam of mud and dead leaves. #The man’s face glared down from the picture frame on the wall. #We smelled the smoke before we saw the flames. #Going on this vacation had been a mistake. #I was sure that I someone move past the window. #Henry died two years ago, but I saw him for the first time today. #“What do you mean, you’re out of lemons?” #Unlike Disneyland, my hometown was not the happiest place on earth. #A day at the mall. I’d agreed to spend a day at the mall. An hour was my usual limit. #The voice on the phone was warm and convincing. #The flames had nearly reached the stables. #Bill looked up at the flag to check the wind. #Helena reined her horse back to a walk. She needed time to think. #“When was the last time you saw him?” #He reached for the knife. #If school sucked, then Mr. Wentwhistle’s English class was the largest Dyson in the building. #I always liked the number 24. #The old man leaned forward over the table. #“No. You unwrap your present first.” #I yanked out my ear buds. That noise had to be a scream. #Margot always ate her vegetables first. #The smell of smoke lingered long after the blaze had died. #I huddled in the stern as the sea slammed the little boat. #Why was her floor covered in broken glass? #Yellow leaves crackled underfoot. #Ben pulled the brim of his hat further down over his eyes. #The cave was dark, but at least it was dry. #The last thing Helen needed now was a crying little brother. #“Storm’s coming.” #Where’s Ralph? #Yesterday I would never have guessed that this could be true #The sword felt heavy in her hand. #Flight was second nature to him. #My best friend is a ghost. #My mother always said that it was better to ask for forgiveness than for permission #I was beginning to wonder if driving a car was something I should be doing with a cranky Dalmatian in the back seat and a migraine pounding behind my eyes. #Some tunes bring back the wrong kind of memories. #I’d thought the carpet was clean until my face made close and painful contact. #At times like this, I knew better than to ask, “Why me?” #Was I the only one who had noticed that there’d been no squeal of brakes before the car hit the gate post? #“Carly hates me.” #Peter hid under the table. #The jewels sparkled in the sunlight. #Marcus pulled his cloak more tightly around his shoulders #“When was the last time you saw Henry Marsh?” #Margot closed the book she was reading and turned out the light. #Mondays never go well. #How can someone get lost twice in one day? #Is that a threat? #I definitely didn’t like the way those lights were flickering? #So young. #I had nothing left but thanks. #Sunsets will never be the same again. #Kisses are just the beginning. #Typical Michael. #Tom had everything, except … #If you couldn’t arrange a solar eclipse to darken your day, there was always Henry. #The winter wind rattled the windows. #Dirt was fine—in its place. #He’d always had the perfect golf grip. The one he used on the gun wasn’t bad either. #Palm trees always reminded me of him/her. #Parker was definitely not singing in the rain. #I think that, after you lose your car keys three days in a row, you should just be able to stay home. #Pick up the sword. #That is definitely not supposed to be lying on my front porch. #Landlords must take special courses in how to be aggravating. #A bright orange sun crawled out of the horizon. #Only the desperate need apply. #I’d had a lot of experience with death, but this time … #If my smartphone was so smart why had it just called Jim? #Sam shivered. It wasn’t the cold. #White lace curtains fluttered in the warm breeze. #The air was thick with wood smoke. #I thought Play-Doh® was for kids until I saw the body. #Now I know what they really mean by “caught in the act.” #Erik loved the dark. #Red warning lights flashed on the console. #Remind me again why I wanted to be a June bride. #A black wall of cloud raced in from the west. Dead leaves scattered in the wind. Once again, the perfect setting for his arrival. #I refused to let them see me cry. #When I thought about the cabin, I only remembered the corners—the ones where I’d crouched in fear. #I never dreamt it would be still standing after all these decades, but then, if my great aunt’s diary was right, this simple weathered cabin was magic. #I hated classical music, so fortunately for me the concert was cut short half way through the William Tell Overture—sadly so was the conductor’s life. #Character 1: “Listen to the rain pounding on the roof!”//Character 2: “That’s not rain.” #“Share my umbrella, lady?” #“I thought you said this tent was waterproof!” #After two hours of the brain-numbing, thud-swish of windshield wipers, Carol stopped her car. #Marnie sat in front of her computer, staring at a screen full of photos. “Delete,” she whispered and the screen went blank. #A year had passed and it still hurt to walk in the house and not hear his voice. #Pat walked into the library and flicked the light switch. A flash, a hollow pop, and darkness. #Fine. I’ll do it. #If you’re hungry, you’ll eat it. #The next time I say ‘yes’ I’m actually going to listen to the question. #I thought this was supposed to be a vacation. #The sign says, “No Trespassing.” #In a perfect world chocolate would be calorie free. #Heartbeats shouldn’t be this loud. #Mike heard the click and froze. #Fences are for climbing. #Who says you never forget how to ride a bike. #The rain and the mud were bad enough; I didn’t need her smirk, too. #Alex threw the sack onto the table. #Just a few more steps #Only three days to save his life. #Even though the umbrella cast a wide shadow, I still wondered if dead skin could sunburn. #The candle guttered and we were left in the dark. #Dad’s tree was dying. #His watch has stopped. #Feet scrabbled into the shadows. #Only the body disturbed the smooth surface of the pool. #Put that down. #Dear Diary. #I didn’t expect to be happy he was dead. #This was absolutely the wrong time for the fuse to blow. #If I heard that whistle one more time … #His hand trembled as he closed the book. #The creature slipped into the long grass. #Only animals’ eyes are supposed to glow at night. #I didn’t need to smell the place to know why I hated it. #Please tell us a little about yourself. #Haven’t you ever seen a knife before? #It will be here any minute. #Sit down, or else. #The wind was changing. I felt it in my skin. #Never lend Parker anything. #The sound of his voice never failed to make me cringe. #“I’d wish you a Happy New Year, but I have a feeling it would be a little inappropriate at a murder scene.” #Jasmine held the small shell, looking at it closely for a moment before putting it carefully in her pocket. #The icy rain clattered on the windows like an endless chorus line of rhythm-challenged tap dancers. #Winslow put down his pen and read the note one last time. #Eyes that green were definitely dangerous. #Mike’s Saloon was usually closed in the morning. #Where did you come from?” #The screech of gulls stopped her in her tracks. #Charlie read the inscription in the front of the book again. Now, what does that mean, he wondered. #After four days, Jeff had had enough. #I hated it when she smiled that way. #It didn’t take long to realize that, once they found the body, I was going to be suspect number one. #My boss was right. Sunday was the perfect day for a murder. #It was too damn quiet. #Outside the diner, a black pickup rolled to a stop. #Helen never looked good in red. #Jim said he’d checked the cottage yesterday. It wasn’t like him to forget to lock the door. #Beth put her mug down with a thud and jumped up from the table. She really had heard it. It wasn’t her imagination. #Chris woke to the sound of crying. It was 3 o’clock in the morning and he’d been Dialogue Prompts 1) I’m so glad you made it. How many people did you tell? Why? I was followed. I’m asking you again. How many people did you tell? Just Terry. Just one. One too man 2) I brought it, as you asked. Thank you. Thank you? That’s not much of a response considering … Considering what? Considering the cost 3) It’s broken again. Can’t you fix it? Not this time. 4) The sun’s almost down. Won’t be long now. Why do we have to wait until it’s dark? Ask him when he gets here. Are you ready? Are you? 5) What do you mean you don’t hear it? Hear what? Over there. Listen. What am I supposed to be listening to? You don’t hear it? No. Then you’d better stay here. Why? Because I just heard my name. 6) You’re late. I thought you weren’t going to make it. I nearly didn’t. Do you have it with you? Yes. Good. Can we go now? 7) Are you ready? Yes. You’re sure? Yes. You’re not saying much. There’s no need. You don’t have to come. I do. And you know it. 8) What are you doing? What does it look like I’m doing? Sorry. Forget it. What do you want. The book. It’s on my list. Help yourself, Bill. 9) Excuse me did you drop this? No that’s not mine. I think it is. 10) “Come here and look at this!” Kelly obediently peered over Mike’s shoulder at the computer screen. “What am I supposed to be looking at?” “Linc’s Twitter account’s been hacked.” “Yeah, so? Happens to lots of people. The message usually says that someone is saying bad things about you and gives you a link you’re supposed to be stupid enough to click on. No one falls for it anymore. Linc knows what to do.” “This message is different.” Mike pointed at the screen. “Look.” Kelly read the message to herself and then again out loud. “They’re going to kill me. Help.” 11) I think we’re going in the wrong direction. What did you say? I said, I think we’re going in the wrong direction. You just might be right. 12) There’s a storm coming. Soon? We have about an hour. That should be long enough. 13)I think you need to reconsider. Why? Look behind you. Oh. 14) I’m not going in there. What’s the problem? It’s dark and it stinks. And? Okay, I’m going in there. 15) I have to talk to you. Why should I listen? Because this time I’m not lying. 16) What’s that in your hand? Nothing. It’s not “nothing.” Your hand is red. 17) I can’t take another step. I know. I’m tired, too. You don’t understand. I really can’t take another step. 18) Whose car is that? Hal’s, I think. Why? I’ve seen it before. Oh. Where? I’m not sure you want to know. 19) What’s that? I don’t hear anything. Shhh. Listen. Oh. That’s not good. 20) How’d it go? The captain was less than impressed. But did he believe you? Yes. We’re leaving in an hour. 21) What’s so interesting? You’ve been staring out that window for the past hour. Bill’s late. Wouldn’t he call if he were going to be late? Yes, if he could. 22) Did you get what you wanted? Yes. Then let’s get out of here 23) The fire is out. Don’t look at me! I’m no boy scout. I figured that out already. Just what are you? 24) Why do you keep staring at that painting? I know who painted it. Well, that’s not difficult. His name is in the corner. You don’t understand. I know who really painted it. 25) Where are we? I have no idea. But I do know one thing. What’s that? It’s not safe. 25) How did you get here? Magic. No. Really, how did you get here? I think I’d better explain. 27) I wish it would stop raining. You want to get back on the road, don’t you? Don’t you? 28) Here. Catch. What is it? It’s really heavy. That’s not all it is 29) Did you hear about Henry? No. What’s new? He’s run away. 30)Please stop doing that. Why? It reminds me of someone. Who? Your brother. 31) I have to leave. But, I need your help. It’s a bit late to ask. 32) We have to go. But I like it here. And I like staying alive. 33) Wilson has the answer. Are you sure? Yes. And I’m not the only one. That’s why we need to get him out of here now. 34) “We need to find shelter.” “Yes, I’d figured that out.” 35) “I can’t take another step.” “I know. I’m tired, too.’ “You don’t understand. I really can’t take another step.” 36) “Whose car is that?” “Hal’s, I think. Why?” “I’ve seen it before.” “Oh. Where?” “I’m not sure you want to know.” 36) I wish you didn’t have to leave. I must obey the master. 37) Who are you waiting for? Who says I’m waiting …. Okay, I’m waiting. 38) Did you see that car? The grey one? Yes. Did you see who was driving? No, it was going too fast. I’m not surprised. It just tried to run me down. 39) Pass me that will you? What are you doing? I’ll let you know when I’m done. 40) I just heard from Henry. And? He’s not coming. Why? He said you’d know. 41) I can’t believe how hot it is. You chose this place for our vacation. Yeah, when I thought they’d have air conditioning. 42) Have you seen Henry? No. Why? He should be here by now. 43) Your secret is safe here, my lord. And why should I believe you? Because you are still alive. “Surrounded by Hinata’s scent, and with his breathing so close, his words still ringing in his ears, Kageyama allowed himself to smile in the darkness, the monster forgotten, its importance overshadowed by the feeling in Kageyama’s chest he couldn’t give a name to. It wasn’t entirely pleasant, but it felt … promising. Kind of nice. Very strong, and very warm.The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was thinking that Hinata didn’t snore after all. But he did mumble incoherent words in his sleep, and it was kind of adorable.” #Robots aren’t supposed to sweat. #I watched the horse move back and forth at the forest’s edge. I knew two things: it was frightened and it was hurt. #The blare of loud trumpets called us back. #My life changed the day I found Herbert. #The ice groaned and cracked beneath our feet. #My Aunt Muriel was a witch. #Jacob huddled under his blanket. #All our training and practice had led to today. #I didn’t expect it to be so heavy. #Was that light supposed to flash red or yellow when it was safe to open the door? #Have you seen Lisa? #Puppies were cute until they chewed your favourite shoes. #Chris checked the time for the third time in five minutes. #Zero gravity always made me sick. #Mike ducked behind a rock to hide. #Tara stopped and held her breath. #I really didn’t want to tell the others that we were lost. #The fog rolled in from the sea, and I shivered. #“My wallet’s gone!” #I could already tell that missing the bus this morning was going to be the least of my problems. #One more penalty and Chris was going to be out of the game. #I was sure Peter had told me to take the path to the right where the trail divided. #“I’m sorry, but you can’t fly for two weeks.” #Hiding in this cave had seemed like a good idea at the time. #The crown was heavier than I thought it would be. #The candles flickered and died. #I scrambled up the tree just in time. #Contrary to what everyone believes, a dragon’s breath is cold. #Our feet were numb with the cold, but we had to keep going. #Time travel was going to be trickier than I thought. #I slid across the ice and into the boards. #My uncle is a pirate. #For the first morning in ages I didn’t wake up to the sound of crying. #Apparently I wasn’t the only one who thought tuba players were cute. #New house. New school. New zit. Perfect! #Our guide for the Harley mansion tour said that the house was haunted. She was right. The ghost came home with me. #I looked up, hoping to see clouds. The moon was too bright for what we had planned. #I ran and fought the urge to look behind me. #The coach made Jim captain. #I think vampires are boring, but considering where I live, it’s safer to keep my opinion to myself. #Edges scare me, especially when they’re attached to cliffs. #A puppy was the last thing this house needed. #Hockey tryouts are tomorrow. #“They can’t cancel the dance!” #Camp was going to be fun, but only if I could avoid Madeline. #The poor creature look half starved. I couldn’t leave it in the rain. #When Lily had asked if I could keep a secret, I’d said yes. Now that I knew what the secret was, I wasn’t too sure. #They’d told me that my armor would feel heavy the first time I wore it. #Animals aren’t supposed to talk. #I couldn’t wait for the race to start. #“What do you mean there’s no power?” #Jack placed the box carefully on the table. #The tower looked a lot bigger up close. #My phone chirped. That was weird. I never got texts from Kelly at this hour. #I smelled the creature before I saw it. #“We’ve got a new coach.” #I ducked, but I wasn’t fast enough. #I hated playing third base. #I had never been so hot in my entire life. #The old woman threw the gold chain onto the ground. #The only things Parker Higgenbottom could charm were snakes. #The beach had changed. #Marcy was the only one who thought Henry’s jokes were funny. #Nobody played better guitar than Bill—until Louise came along. #Yesterday, this had seemed like a good idea. #The captain said that a boring voyage was a good thing. Now I knew why. #Dexter was lost. #The rocks shifted and a tunnel appeared. #The door creaked open. #Petra adjusted her night-vision goggles and waited. *It’s not like Henry to be late. *He’s not late. He’s run away *I can’t fly that thing. *If you don’t, we’ll be caught. *Jeremy lied to me. *He lies to everyone. *Not anymore. *That thing’s alive. *That’s not all it is. *What do you mean? *I’ll explain while we run. *If you do that, you’ll get in trouble. *And if I don’t, they’ll never know the truth. *Have you seen this before? *No, and I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t have seen it now. *But I don’t have any money. *Then you’d better find some. *I love that song. *Thanks. I wrote it. *It’s too hot. We have to turn back. *No. We’re nearly there. *Is that the best you can do? *It’s the best I can do for you. Glewen glided after the human towards the ethereal White Fall where her cold body waited. One more mile and she would be whole again, able to touch, feel…again. Adel had promised. Adel, however, stopped cold below and Glewen hovered, confused. She whimpered, “What is it?” “Seers.” His voice was calm, despite his laboured breathing. “We are surrounded.” “Gods!” Unlike her fellow ordinary spooks, seers – dead wizards – could discern the presence of other grey beings and, worse, had a flair for absorbing them in order to grow more powerful. “What do we do now. You told me nothing could go wrong and look what’s happened.” Oddly, Adel smiled with glee. “Sorry. After three millennia, how could you think that something more than wrecked bones could be left of your body – buried in the Frost Mountains or not?” She gazed into his gleaming eyes and knew. “You trapped me?” Summoning her WispSword in anger, she slashed. The wispy blade slightly dispersed as it went through him, leaving no cut. She cursed. He was FEARLESS. Just then, a figure, a seer, loomed some yards aways, jerked forth his hand, and a WispNet sprouted out and scooted forward, encasing Glewen. Weakness prevailed and she reckoned that non-existence had finally found her. Oh, my, death was distasteful. Events #The Desecration of Mankind #Assault Of Kings #Betrayal Siege Of The Shores #Battle Of The High Seas #Battle Of Imbalance #Battle Of The Light #Siege Of The Occult #Battle Of Ess #Battle Of Juhn #Battle Of Uygh #War Of Grucahr People ''Males #Viscount Gerbold #Prince Consort Rainaldus #Landgrave Gualterius #Peasant Reignald #Margrave Fulke #Margrave Elies #Grand Duke Thomas #Sir Ligart #Prince Rychard #Alderman Geroldin #Ctesippus #Alastor #Karipos #Arcidamus #Lysikles #Isidoros #Euryphon #Poeas #Chileos #Sinis #Eumolpus #Iros #Icarius #Prexinos #Kallinos #Perimedes #Philogus #Cratippus #Nisos #Zenodoros Females '' #Princess Consort Eva #Viscountess Hosanna #Countess Isard #Princess Marekyn #Maiden Ascelinne #Lady Chrestienne #Serf Belsant #Margravine Brunhild #Grand Duchess Asselyna #Dame Isolda #Lampito #Laodamia #Kassandra #Atalanta #Anastasia #Penthesilea Labda #Harmodias #Melantho #Telephassa #Orithyia #Theresa #Agathé #Aglaia #Arisbe #Deiphobe #Raisa #Amplias #Baucis #Hecuba 'Daemons' #Salzon #Bunolham #Bareran #Aabaemuhm #Asaolun #Ootaoch #Criohs #Scoanohn #Tumrualun #Hygorumihr 'Other people' #Lucifer's Descendants #Unified Humanitarian Prohibition Movement (U.H.P.M) ''' Places' #Fudodran #Plovanon #Pleccinor #Kraeddalan #Yadacyre #The Mock Nexus #The Lifeless Fields #The Living Empire #The Sinking Valley #The Abyss Isles #Pipeorant #Iabarune #Chiddichaeus #Phesuthan #Klewinary #The Limbo Province #The Merciless Dominion #The Transient Terrain #The Burning Vale #The Peaceful Universe #The Olympian Oasis #Upheodows #Research Lab Of The Reinforcement Of Cosmology (Study Of The Universe) #The Empress (Restaurant) #Garnet Row #General Boulevard #Amber Way #Anchor Row #Cherry Avenue #Broom Lane #River Boulevard #Hope Street #Cottage Lane #Water Avenue Wepons #Standard Thermal Disintegrator #Cosmic Laser Sniper #Powered Flux Rifle #Alpha Photon Blaster #Anti-Tank #Anti-Matter #Rifle Falcon #Flux Cannon #Pure Meson Gun #Soul of Mystery #Queller of Corruption #Glory of Hope Creatures #Venomous Hippogriff Prophecy's *When the time comes that the moon turns blue, a marked child shall usher forth an era of honor and a change of leadership. * Things *Union Coins *"Boulderdash!" *"You filthy mudscraper!" *"Rotbrain!" *Hoverbird (Helicopter) Queen's #Wu zhao/Wu zetain '''February 17, 624 AD---'December 16, 705 AD Luoyang, China #Cleopatra ' '69 BC--''' '''August 12, 30 BC Alexandria, Egypt #Queen Elizabeth I September 7, 1533-'March 24, 1603 'Richmond Palace, Richmond, United Kingdom #Marie Antointette 'November 2, 1755--October 16, 1793 ' Place de la Concorde, Paris, France #